


I am yours and you are mine

by kittiekaty



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Confession, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blow-job, that hot demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiekaty/pseuds/kittiekaty
Summary: This is a one-shot smut story about Ciel who fell in love with his own butler...





	I am yours and you are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Here I go again with some shitty one-shot on my favorite couple Sebaciel. It is a smutty one ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I hope you will like it :) Ok it is time to crave back into my hole :D  
> If there are any mistakes do not flame me :D lately I am a lazy shit cause my work is killing me so .. :D but I will edit if you tell to do so :) :)

I am all yours, Sebastian  
It wasn’t mean to be like this, yet it still happened. The one who only knew the feeling of helplessness, sorrow, despair and hatred, would have never imagine that he would be capable of other feelings expect for those mentioned above.  
Yet it happened, his little pure heart, which was supposed to be ice cold and closed from everyone, was slowly yet surely conquered by someone unexpected. It was getting conquered by the demon butler, whose main goal from the start was to get the young master’s soul after Ciel has reached his revenge. And yet, his plans weren’t going the way they were suppose to.  
Both of them were bound to each other thanks to the contract, yet after like four years of living together they get more used to each other’s presence than both of them may admit and also they started to notice the change in the way they interacted with each other. It became more intimate than it should be.  
****<<<<****  
Sebastian was the first one to notice that his attachment to his master is not just because of the contract. Even though he was a demon, who shouldn’t be able to feel in the first place, he caught himself off the guard when he let dirty thoughts to appear in his mind.  
He shook his head immediately to drive off those impropriate thoughts.  
But it couldn’t be helped. Since, he was the one who took care about the young Earl. He was the one who helped him getting dressed; he was the one who helped him bath and did everything just to be able to satisfy his master.  
But he was not the only one with this problem.  
****<<<<<****  
Ciel, the young heir of the Phantomhive’s company, the prideful child who became the loyal watchdog of the Queen whose main goal was to take revenge on those who caused the endless misery, pain and whose took his parents away from him, would never thought that he would fell in love with anybody, especially not with his own butler.  
But destiny is unpredictable and something which should be illegal and absurd became more and more realistic.  
And in this case it applies more than well.  
****<<<<****  
Ciel was sitting in the study room, going through some papers which needed to be sign. A soft knocked could be heard from the outside.  
He knew it was Sebastian. It was already the time for his afternoon tea.  
“Come in” he said causally, as he did not bother to look up from the papers.  
Sebastian came in and gently closed the door behind him.  
“I have brought you your afternoon tea, young master.”  
“Thank you” was all he said. Sebastian came up to Ciel’s desk and poured hot tea in the mug and then put it in front of Ciel, who gladly accepted it.  
Then Sebastian went to the window and looked out. “What a lovely weather we have outside.”  
Ciel took a sip from the tea before putting the mug down. “Yes, indeed. I was thinking maybe a little walk in the garden would not kill me. “  
Sebastian nodded. “That is a good idea. You seem to need a little distraction from that endless work, my lord.”  
Ciel did not say anything and took another sip from his tea. Sebastian was still standing by the window and when Ciel turned his chair to face him, he almost got a heart attack.  
Sebastian was hot as fuck as he was leaning against the window frame, his hands crossed, while he was looking outside.  
As the light was shining through the window it emphasized Sebastian’s silhouette even more. Ciel cursed under his nose. “Fuck it. Why he needs to be that hot?”He was asking himself.  
Sebastian noticed as Ciel slightly blushed. He chuckled. Ciel was just too cute to be true.  
It made the demon happy as he saw his master blush. It was evident that the young Earl liked what he is seeing.  
Ciel noticed that Sebastian was chuckling. “What is so funny, you dam demon?” He tried to be a little arrogant yet he failed miserably as his voice wasn’t that strict and stoic, as it should have been.  
“It is nothing, master but you surely are cute when you are blushing.” He said still chuckling.  
“I am not blushing” he uttered.  
“If you say so...” Sebastian said with a teasing voice. It made the young Earl blush even more.  
<<<*****<<<<  
Ciel went for a little walk since the weather was really nice and warm. He was walking through the garden trying not to think about anything just enjoying the view. But it was impossible since his mind was still occupied with his butler.  
He was getting irritated and everything because he couldn’t come up with an answer why that dam demon had such a huge influence on him.  
The last couple of days, he caught himself thinking about Sebastian a lot. But this time not as his butler but as something much more than that.  
And that was something which Ciel couldn’t explain. Why him? How is that even possible? How can someone like him have feelings for someone who is supposed to not feel anything at all? These types of questions were occupying his mind.  
Sebastian was looking at his master from a distance, giving him enough private space. But he also was questioning himself how on earth it is possible that he feels something towards his young master. And feelings are not simply master and his butler type of kind, but more intimate ones, which he shouldn’t have experience thanks to his origin. Yet it still happened.  
He was looking at him not just with admiration, respect and stuff. Not anymore. In the beginning yes, but as the years have passed, they got so attached to each other that they could not bear to be without the other. They needed each other’s company.  
Meanwhile Ciel sat down on the bench and sighed. “What am I going to do? My mind is a complete mess; I cannot concentrate on my work properly; that bastard demon.” He murmured under his nose while looking at those beautiful white roses, which were his favourites. 

Sebastian chuckled. Even though, Ciel was murmuring those words under his nose, Sebastian could hear every single word of it.  
Ciel turned his gaze towards his butler to see him gently smile at him. Ciel’s heart skipped a beat. His smile was addicting and charming, Ciel just now realised why was that, that every dam women were melting just from a simply smile.  
Ciel snorted in disgust by that image. Recently, he also noticed that he got got quite easily irritated when some random woman was around his butler. He felt like “do not dare to touch him, you bitch.”  
Ciel’s eyes widened in horror at that thought. “When on earth he became so possessive?”  
The sudden realization hit him really hard. It cannot be that he is in love with his own butler, is it? Yet it is the highest possibility.  
Ciel shook his head in disbelief. “This cannot be real, can it? Please, it must be a joke.” He was convincing himself that this is just a figment of his fantasies.  
But as hard as he tried to convince himself about it, in the end he had to give up. It was pointless and too late. And to top it, Sebastian was looking at him with those fucking sexy crimson eyes, literally sending signals that you cannot escape from me, young master.  
He was fucked up. And he knew it. And so he sighed heavily before putting on his straight nothing-telling poker face.  
He walked towards his butler. As he was passing by he said.  
“Today I am retiring a little bit earlier as usual until then bring me some sweets and tea to my study room.” He said causally. Sebastian bowed his head. “Yes, my lord.”  
<<<<****<<<<  
Ciel was sitting in his study room again going through the endless piles of paper work when Sebastian stepped in with a silver plate, on it with his favourite cake and tea.  
“Here you go, as you wished, young master.” Sebastian said as he put down the plate on Ciel’s desk.  
“Thank you, Sebastian.” He said as he put down the paper and pulls the plate towards himself.  
He could not get enough of the sweet which Sebastian made. He makes the best cakes, undoubtedly.  
Sebastian gently smiled and bowed his head before leaving his master alone. As he was approaching the door Ciel interrupted.  
“Sebastian...” The raven haired guy turned his head towards his master.  
“Yes my lord?” 

“Tonight... “He bent his head down trying to mask his blushing face.  
“Yes?” Sebastian looked at him with a questionable look.  
“I want you to come to my room and not because of your duty.”  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow but did not ask anything just nodded. “As you wish, my lord.” Then he made his leave, leaving the young blushing master alone.  
Ciel was so nervous that he could eat anymore, even though he would have eaten the whole thing at once, now his stomach was upside down. He felt like butterflies were filling him up from the inside.  
“Tonight” he mumbled for himself. Tonight finally he will tell Sebastian his feelings, even though he was afraid of rejection and despise from his butler. After all, his butler is a demon, who is after his soul and is with him because he is bond by the contract and not because of his free will.  
And who would spend time with someone like him? He is still childish. He is quick-tempered, full of hatred, sorrow and despair, who do not really know what it means to have someone special. Also, he is not really talkative and friendly. Who would spend time with someone like that? The answer is simple. No one...  
Ciel’s mood dropped drastically as doubtful thoughts began to run through his head. He knows that he cannot chicken out of this. He cannot run from this anymore. But the fear of rejection of mockery was bigger than he thought. It was the first time he was afraid of someone’s reaction like no one else.  
It was a new territory for him and did not know what to expect. But surely, he needed to prepare himself for the worst kind of scenarios. Because believing in that the butler will reciprocate his feelings was equalling zero.  
Nevertheless to say, there was a small flame of hope lingering in his heart believing that maybe there is a chance. It was slim, but it was there.  
>>>><<<<  
The evening has come sooner than he would have thought. A huge lump has formed in his throat; his heartbeat could be heart on miles away.  
He was already sitting on the edge of his bed, nervously playing with his fingers. A soft knock on the door could be heard.  
“Come in.” Ciel said. Sebastian came in and closed the door behind him.  
“What is the reason you called me, my master?” he asked.  
Ciel blushed. He gulped dryly. The moment he saw Sebastian, his composure vanished and nervousness, panic overtook him.  
“I called you here because.... “ he looked away not be able to hold eye contact with his butler anymore as those thoughts came to his mind.  
Sebastian looked at him with a confused look yet he chuckled. His cute little master was speechless. And it was too cute and a very rare sight.  
“Because what?” 

Poor Ciel, he thought he would die out of embarrassment, but in the end he managed to gather himself together.  
“I wanted to tell you something. Something important but I did not know how to say it properly since this is like the first time I am experiencing it.”  
Sebastian became curious. He came closer to his master.  
“I am all ears my lord. You can tell me anything what is bothering you.” He gently smiled at the bluenette.  
“I.... “Ciel again began to blush. All the blood was rushing to his face as he was about to say those embarrassing yet important words.  
“I do not know how to say it without being pathetic so please do not laugh at me ok?” he looked at his butler just to see Sebastian gently smiling at him. His heart skipped a few beats at that.  
“I wouldn’t dare to do that my young lord.”  
“I hope so. So not to beat the bush for too long, all I want to say is that I have feelings towards you. And these feelings are totally different from the master –butler relationship.” Sebastian looked at him with widened eyes in surprise even though he had some suspicion that maybe his master has deeper feeling towards him than the butler-master stuff.”  
“How is that possible, my lord?”  
“I do not know myself, Sebastian.” Ciel bowed his head so he was watching his fingers nervously intertwining.  
“Yet all I know is that I want to be more with you alone. The last few days I am dreaming about us being together, kissing each other and stuff. And to be absolutely honest, you are hot as fuck.”  
That was it. It was embarrassing and humiliating for the young Earl, but there was no turning back anymore. He had to do this otherwise he would go insane with not telling anything. 

Ciel to hide his embarrassment pulled the blanket over his head so he wouldn’t have to see his butler’s reaction.  
He wasn’t ready for it. He was afraid that Sebastian would laugh him out and say words that would shatter his little heart into pieces, yet it did not happen.  
Sebastian smiled and was flattered by those genuinely words. And honestly, his words made him happy, because it seems that they are sharing same feelings.  
He came closer to the shivering young boy and pulled the blanket off from Ciel.  
“I am flattered by those words young master. I wasn’t expecting that, to be honest yet it made me really happy.” Ciel blushed even more now he was redder than a lobster.  
Sebastian gently stroked his hair. “I suppose now it is my turn to come up with my feelings.”  
Ciel’s eyes widen and his heart skipped a few beats. He wasn’t ready for it, yet still he had to hear those cruel words. Because he was in the assumption that since Sebastian is a demon, it automatically meant that he wouldn’t ever return his feelings and that is what he was so afraid of so much.  
But yet he wasn’t ready for the words which came out of Sebastian’s mouth.  
“To be honest, firstly I was just after your soul as we agreed on. Yet somehow you manage to get under my skin so much that I cannot think about living without you. I need you, I want you all of you, not just your soul but the whole package. I did not know when it happened but t happened, I fell in love with you, even though I had the urge to kill you and spare myself from lots of troubles. Yet, I got frightened just by the mere thought of you not being around me, young master.”  
Ciel looked up to his butler into those beautiful eyes which were reflecting his feelings. And this was the proof that Sebastian wasn’t lying. His eyes said it all. And Ciel got captured in them. 

He did not say anything at all, instead he reached for Sebastian’s tie and pulled him closer so now their faces were inches apart.  
They looked at each other before Sebastian couldn’t take it and smashed his lips against Ciel’s.  
Finally they kissed, the kiss they were yearning for so long. The kiss was firstly slow and insecure but in moments it turned into deeper and more passionate one. Sebastian kneeled on the bed, so he was above his master, one hand wandered into Ciel’s hair the other he put next to the young male.  
Ciel was like in seventh heaven. His fantasies were going to be true. He couldn’t get enough of those velvety lips of his butler.  
As they broke the kiss, they shared a look in which endless lust and desire could be seen.  
Both of them knew that this night was going to be just the beginning of something beautiful, something new and something that they were searching for.  
Ciel laid down on the bed letting Sebastian to top him. His small hands immediately started to wander on his chest.  
“Wouldn’t it be better without the clothes, my dear?” he whispered into Ciel’s ears, as he leaned down to kiss him.  
“Then, what are you waiting for? Strip, Sebastian. “ Ciel said with a smirk on his face. 

“For you everything, my dear.” The butler said before pulling away from his master. He stood up and began to remove his clothes. Ciel shamelessly watched the little strip show and was more than satisfied with the view as his butler removed his shirt folding it nicely and putting it on the chair.  
“Do you enjoy it, my lord?” he asked provocatively as he was about to take off his pants. Ciel licked his lips. He could feel that his little friend was already asking for attention down there.  
“Cannot you say just by looking, Sebastian?” he asked referring to his evoking bulge in his pants.  
Sebastian looked at it and with a “oh” he smirked perversely. He removed his pants, his undergarments closely followed by. Now he was bare naked in front of his master.  
Ciel led out a loud “oh my” as he saw Sebastian’s quite big weapon which was ready for the action.  
Sebastian chuckled and quickly crawled on the bed topping his young master.” Do not worry, my dear. I will make sure that you will enjoy every moment of this, my Ciel” he said with a temping voice. Ciel bit his lip as he heard his name.  
>>><<<<  
Sebastian smashed his lips against Ciel’s with their tongues battling for dominance. He grabbed Ciel’s hands and put them above his hand and held them really tightly meanwhile with the other he was exploring that delicate porcelain skin of his young lover.  
Ciel did not protest, he let Sebastian do what he wanted. He just wanted to enjoy that Sebastian was kissing him, caressing him, their bodies brushing against each other in frenzy.  
As he broke the kiss, Sebastian moved further down on Ciel’s chest leaving numerous bite marks behind clearly stating that he is his and just his. No one else was allowed to touch this body.  
Ciel moaned and gasped loudly as Sebastian pinched and bit one of his nipples. “Ah…”  
Sebastian was determined to pleasure his master in every way possible. When he got bored he moved further down, yet still with one hand was holding Ciel’s hand together in a tight grip.  
He reached Ciel’s already aching member. It was leaking pre – cum and so he gave it a quick lick. Ciel threw his head back as he felt Sebastian hot tongue on his aching cock.  
“Se-sebastian” he muttered.  
“What is my lord?” he asked seductively.  
“Hurry up …”  
“With what?” he teased him evidently as he knew that Ciel was on the edge of release.  
“Do not make me say it.” He said annoyed as his climax was real near yet he was denied to do so.  
“I do not know what you mean, my dear” he continued to tease the young male, which was getting on the nerves of the young male.  
“Fuck it, Sebastian… just do it… I want to come…” he said. Sebastian chuckled yet obeyed and so he without any further hesitation took Ciel’s cock into his mouth.  
Ciel bit his lips as he felt his member being engulfed with that incredible hotness and wetness of his butler’s mouth.  
Sebastian raised the pace of sucking which lured out a huge moan from the young male who was slowly driven in the whirl of ecstasy. He wasn’t able to hold his moans and gaps back anymore. But he did not care about it anymore. If anyone heard it, he did not fucking cared about it anymore.  
It did take like four minutes and Ciel came hard into his mouth. He happily swallowed it and licked his lips before moving up to his lover’s lips and gave him a deep kiss.  
He let go of Ciel’s hands who automatically wrapped them around his butler’s neck pulling him even closer.  
They broke the kiss and looked at each other. “Fuck me already, you dam sexy demon.” Ciel said as seductively as it was possible. He wanted more much more than just this.  
He wanted to feel Sebastian inside of him as soon as it was possible. He wanted to be connected to him.  
“Is it an order my lord?”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Yes, and now hurry up, will you?”  
“Yes, my lord” he whispered into his ears.  
But before he could enter him he needed to prepare him properly otherwise it would hurt like hell and so he put three of his fingers to Ciel’s mouth who without hesitation began to lick them like they were some sort of candy.  
Sebastian felt his cock harden in instant as Ciel was sucking on his fingers like there was no tomorrow. Also his eyes were filled with desire and passion. He gulped dryly.  
He pulled out his fingers from his mouth and directed towards his twitching entrance. Slowly he pushed one of them inside causing Ciel to hiss and moan in pain.  
Sebastian leaned closer to him and kissed him passionately on the lips, in hope to distract the young Earl. Luckily, it helped and he could add another finger. Ciel was already whining and a moaning mess.  
“Ah… ah” was all what came out from his mouth. Sebastian was kissing his neck, caressing his beautiful skin while stretching him with a furious pace. He wanted to make sure that Ciel was ready for something much bigger than his fingers.  
When he was convinced that it should be enough he pulled out his fingers with a loud pop sound. Ciel whimpered at the sudden loss.  
Then he felt as Sebastian slowly pushed the head inside causing him to throw his head back in pain mixed with pleasure. One or two tears appeared on his face, which were quickly wiped away by Sebastian’s lips as planted numerous kisses on his nose, cheeks, forehead and lips.  
When he felt that Ciel was relaxing he pushed further in till he was completely in. He growled loudly as he felt the incredible tightness and hotness of his lover’s inside.  
“Fuck…” Ciel cursed as he felt Sebastian fully inside.  
“It will be okay, my love.” He was calming him, whispering sweet words, planting numerous kisses everywhere on that delicate body.  
>>><<<  
Sebastian began to move firstly slowly not to hurt his master too much but hell it was a hard task to hold back when Ciel’s inside was clothing so tightly around his dick.  
Ciel was getting used to have Sebastian inside him and he was the one who began to thrust his hips against Sebastian’s dick.  
It made the raven butler to lose his self-control. There was no turning back.  
He leaned closer to Ciel who wrapped his legs around waist and hands around his neck.  
He was now thrusting into the young Earl mercilessly fucking literally the life out of him but Ciel did not really mind as he was already in wonderland of pleasure.  
“AH…. Ah… more…more…” was all he was uttering as Sebastian was thrusting into him.  
Sebastian couldn’t get enough of it especially when Ciel called his name.  
The highlight was when he hit that special spot which made Ciel to see stars.  
“AH…SEBASTIAN…. There…there….” he was mewling and moaning shamelessly. It was music to his butler’s ears.  
>>><<<<  
It did not take too much time and both of them came really hard. Ciel came hard on his own and Sebastian’s chest and stomach covering them in white hot liquid.  
“FUCK” cursed the older male as he felt Ciel’s inside tightening around his dick making him cum deep inside of him.  
When they rode out their orgasm Sebastian slowly pulled out and lay down next to Ciel who immediately cuddled to him, his head resting on his chest.  
“Are you satisfied my lord?”  
“More than you can imagine, Sebastian. “ Then he lifted his head to look into those captivating and irresistible eyes of his lover. “But from now on during times like this you will call me Ciel okay?”

“Yes, my Ciel” he said it causing the young male blush. “  
“I will say this once, I am yours and you are mine and mine only Sebastian.”  
“I am all yours, every part of my being belongs to you, my Ciel. And you are mine. I won’t allow anyone to touch you.” He wrapped his hands around the small body of his lover and pulled him closer. With the other hands he took the blanket and covered them with it.  
“I love you Sebastian.”  
“I love you too, my Ciel” and he gave him a sweet kiss before falling into the well deserved slumber. 

The End :D


End file.
